tanktasticfandomcom-20200213-history
T-10
History The T-10 (also known as Object 730, IS-8, IS-9, and IS-10) was a Soviet heavy tank of the Cold War, and was the final development of the KV and IS tank series. During development, it was called IS-8 and IS-9. It was accepted into production in 1952 as the IS-10 (Losif Stalin, Russian form of Joseph Stalin), but due to the political climate in the wake of Stalin's death in 1953, it was renamed T-10. The biggest differences from its direct ancestor, the IS-3, were a longer hull, seven pairs of road wheels instead of six, a larger turret mounting a new gun with fume extractor, an improved diesel engine, and increased armour. The general performance was similar, although the T-10 could carry more ammunition. The T-10 (like the IS tanks they replaced) was deployed in independent tank regiments belonging to armies, and independent tank battalions belonging to divisions. These independent tank units could be attached to mechanized units, to support infantry operations and perform breakthroughs. In-game After grinding past the IS-7 the T-10 is a way more useful tank on the battlefield, the T-10 has ammunition compatibility with all types of ammo rounds except for ATMs (and rockets, obviously). It is an excellent all-round tank, and is arguably more of a "super medium" tank rather than a heavy tank as it was originally designed to be. For its level, the T-10 has more health and armor than almost all tanks that are around its person level range. Since the gun can deal some great damage, it only takes a couple or so shots to take out almost any other tank, except for other heavy tanks that also have thick armor and a big health pool. The excellent angle of the upper frontal armor will repel some shots, but mostly just from HEAT shells (as they are ineffective against angled armor) and enemies that don't have enough penetration to go through this glacis. The speed is medium, as it is a heavy tank, but actually pretty good for a heavy tank. The T-10 is excellent for going in the hull-down position, since its frontal turret armor is excellently sloped. When going on the offensive, it is best to get up close to the enemy so they have nothing to shoot at but the front of the turret. Pros and Cons Pros: * Very big health pool * Excellent angling of frontal armor, frontal turret armor is also nicely sloped * Great alpha damage * Speed is respectable for a heavy tank, turret rotation speed as well Cons: * Since frontal armor is pre-angled, going around corners will expose easy damaging shots for enemies * Lower glacis is a weakspot, and renders the upper glacis useless when going against tanks with enough penetration to damage it * Though the alpha damage is fairly high, the reload is slow and results in a rather low DPM * Loses the low profile that the IS-3 previously possessed Navigation Category:Warsaw Pact Tanks Category:Heavy Tanks